gaming_all_star_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Climbers vs. Snow Bros.
Cast LazySundayPaper as Nick Brandon Lorbes as Tom SuperThingsonCups as Popo WoodenHornets as Nana Lyrics 'Snow Bros.' Nick: We are the Snow Bros; you can call us Nick and Tom We don’t give a shit who you are, just talk to our palms Do you wear those coats 24/7? Even in summer with a torch? Then prepare with these hot raps, you can call our rap style Scorch You’re invading Whiteland through our lovely Crystal Mountains Step back kids cause we’re getting frostbite from our beloved twins It’s pointless to climb a glacier to grab a pterodactyl’s feet Yo, Tom! Take it over and show these virgins to quit the skeet Tom: You got it Nick! Tom here to teach a lesson to these numbskulls Hey Popo, bring Nana over to lick my nice long icicle Those hammers, weak as hell, they can’t help you climb the ice You’re the reason Polar Bears are endangered JESUS CHRIST! Who do you think you are? The Wonder Twins? Bitches, please You won’t climb up to our mountain floor; you’ll end up with sore knees We live in royalty; ask Teri and Tina, they know the truth Don’t go cramping up our style with our overalls and boots 'Ice Climbers' Popo: Nana, Popo, Snow Brothers? FUCK NO! We’re the Ice Climbers, bitches, no lives on you, YOLO Don’t judge our hammers, you just do snowball fights These babies can beat your asses and knock out your coal eyes It’s possible we climbed Mt. Everest cause we do this for a living Place your money in here boys, we all know you suck at bidding Holy shit, I think I’m gonna fall, I think I’m gonna die But it’s better than seeing Frosty’s sons, time to say goodbye Nana: Hold on bro, Nana’s got your back, cause we’re in this thing together You can’t get rid of that dang snow men, you’ll be digging forever You live in a place called Whiteland? You guys are just plain racist Read our names, we can beat you easy; you lost this battle, face it Two snow twins fighting a giant fire boss, are you guys retarded? Since we were introduced in Melee, we were living like stars man So shut up Zack and Cody, go home to your igloo castle We’ll do a victory jig on your graves, it’ll be quite gracile Snow Bros. Nick: Did you hear what I just hear? Are they trying to diss us out? Tom: I think they are Nick, they’re spitting hard without a doubt Nick: Then let’s show these little bastards who can win this snowball fight Tom: I was thinking same thing, our minds are smart with us combined Nick: LET’S GO! You can call us Zack and Cody cause we are living the Sweet Life Tom: So you better bow before your kings or suffer in pain and strife Nick: We hate to tell you this Ice Climbers, let me explain, you see Tom: It’s that you guys are more useless as a mother fucking Topi Ice Climbers: Popo: We can beat you like a blizzard cause we’ll push you away Nana: Not to mention that your fighting style is really, really gay Popo: No one knows you faggots cause we were doing this shit first Nana: You’ll live the lonely lives forever while you still have that curse Popo: We can take on any challenge even eating frozen vegetables Nana: Call us The Hardest Icebergs because we are unbreakable Popo: This battle is now over and we just reached the mountain top Nana: Your rhymes might be cold as ice but our disses were just hot Rap Battle (Audio + Download Link) https://soundcloud.com/gamingallstarrapbattles/ice-climbers-vs-snow-bros Rap Battle (Karaoke) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K0VbbKkizVk Poll Who Won? Ice Climbers Snow Bros.